


War

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloody, Gen, Guns, Poetry, War, Yikes, bad, lots of imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: I wrote and submitted this in my history class three years ago while we were learning about WWI.





	War

**Author's Note:**

> y i k e s

Guns, blood, and fire.  
Knives, wires, gas, smoke. 

Death.  
Everywhere. 

Fire and explosions and mud.  
Bombs, screams, the dying words of my friends. 

Puddles.  
Are we standing in mud or blood? 

Nights so dark and silent that the world itself seems to be holding its breath.  
Bodies that I mistake for rises in the landscape.

This is war.  
This is my hell.


End file.
